But My Soul Obeys
by Ashlack
Summary: Christine chooses Erik! As they run away from Paris to escape angry mobs instigated by Raoul, they find that Raoul is willing to do anything -or kill anyone- to get Christine back! Throughout the adventure of a lifetime, Raoul becomes the villain, and Erik becomes the hero, simply because of Christine's decision. Will they escape and live happily ever after? Find out! (!Mature!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ** I wrote this a very long time ago. It's my sequel to the Phantom of the Opera movie with Gerard and Emmy in it. (This is what SHOULD have happened at the end in my opinion.) I wrote it differently than what I've done in the past and I think it works very well; I wrote the whole thing out on paper and then when back and edited it :D

Sooo I hope you enjoy! This is my favorite idea for a fanfic! BTW: I don't know what the title should be, so send in your thoughts! I might pick your idea;)

Read on,

Ashlack

**CHAPTER ONE**

Christine's P.O.V

"_Pitiful creature of darkness_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God gave me courage to show you,_

_You are not alone."_

I slipped the beautiful diamond ring on my finger and closed my eyes, waiting for our lips to finally meet. His lips were cold and very, very soft when they touched mine. My hands rested upon his strong shoulders while his remained limply at his sides. I pulled back from the kiss to read his expression, but was dumbfounded when I saw his blank face. It's as if he was frozen in time, a statue that belonged in an old museum exhibit for people to see. I quickly leaned in once more, hoping to receive some kind of response from him.

I had been lying to myself the whole time. I was in love with Erik. I was _deeply_ in love with him. I should have never agreed to marry Raoul. There is an unmistakable bond between Raoul and me, but I did not love him. But with Erik…It was something completely new and exciting. I felt as though we were destined to be together. I didn't care if he murdered people. Stupid, I know. But I couldn't walk away. Not after everything that had happened.

Erik had given me a choice; marry him and spend eternity with him, or sentence Raoul to his death. Of course I didn't want any harm to come to Raoul, but I really _wanted_ to marry the Phantom. After the kiss, I pulled back and smiled softly, expecting him to do the same. Instead, he looked me in the eyes and started weeping. I quickly understood why. He thought I had only married him to save Raoul.

"Leave! Take him! Forget me, forget all of this! Leave me alone!" he hissed at me, sulking away into his room. He left me staring after him, standing alone in the lake which surrounded the rocky shore of his lair underneath the surface of the earth. I turned after a moment and untied Raoul from the gate. After he was free, the voices of the hunting party grew louder. They were getting close. I couldn't let them find Erik. I shuddered at the thoughts that came to me when I thought about them capturing him.

"Raoul…" I started, "I should have never agreed to marry you…I love the Phantom. I only said yes to your proposal because I knew I should love you…and not him. I know it's crazy, but please try to understand…" I trailed off, not knowing what I should or shouldn't say.

"Christine, come on…we're supposed to get married…start a family together…" he said, looking down at me.

I shook my head. "Raoul if you love me at all you will go out to the hunting party and tell them he took me away. Tell them…he has kidnapped me and is taking me to…Scotland or some other place far from here." I looked at him pleadingly. The voices grew even louder than before. He exhaled sharply and pulled the gate up and slipped underneath never looking back.

I turned to face the direction that Erik had gone, secretly wondering if he had vanished somehow. I walked through the water that gradually became shallower until I was standing on the dry shore. I wandered into his room and saw him crouching down facing away from me. He was watching his music box with the monkey playing the cymbals. He sang along to the chiming melody:

"_Masquerade, paper faces on parade, Masquerade._

_Hide your face so the world will never find you."_

It was then he saw me out of the corner of his eye and turned to me ever so slowly. In sync with the music box, he sang to me:

"_Christine I love you."_

I walked to him, stepping carefully as I held up my damp wedding dress. As I kneeled down next to him, he stiffened and turned, sitting down. He was facing me now.

"Do you think yourself so repulsive that I would marry you only to save Raoul?" I asked after a moment.

"Yes, Christine, I do. Where is he? You should get him and leave this place like I told you to." He said quietly, turning his head from me. "You shouldn't." I replied, scooting closer to him slowly. "Erik…my heart will always belong to you. I love you so much more than you will ever know in a million lifetimes." I said, reaching out to him and wrapping my arms around him. I held on tight. I was afraid that he would vanish somehow and I'd never see him again. He was just that mysterious.

"Oh Christine." He sighed, wrapping his arms around me. After our embrace, I kissed him again. This time, it was more forceful than the previous two. Somehow, he miraculously picked me up in his arms without breaking the kiss. He carried me to the bed and laid me down on the blood red, velvet sheets. He slowly lay down on top of me and kissed me softly, letting his lips roam. All of the physical and emotional longings that he had kept in were finally coming out all at once. He smoothly removed my dress leaving my body exposed. My natural reflex was to cover myself but he gently took my hands and moved them. He started into my eyes and whispered: "You are so beautiful." He kissed me roughly and I pulled at his shirt and pants. They soon joined my dress on the floor beside the bed. His hands were everywhere; at my sides, gripping my thighs, or caressing my face. It was warm. Everything was on fire and we both couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled his face back from mine and looked into my eyes as we made love for the first time without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is short, but I just want to see the response from you guys. REVIEW PLEASE!

Read on,

Ashlack


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I woke up in Erik's strong arms, neither of our bodies clothed. I had no way to tell the time of day down in his lair. My head rested on his chest. He was running his fingertips lightly along the length of my back. It gave me goose bumps.

"Good morning, my love." I said, looking up at him. He looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning, Christine." he replied in his deep voice. "Last night was…perfect." he whispered.

I sat up and looked at him.

"It was magical. I've never felt that way before." I said.

He reached out and pulled me down on top of him, crashing my lips to his. After the kiss, he spoke.

"I should go above ground to observe the opera house…that is, if there still is one." he said gently, running his hands up and down my thighs.

"If you must." I said, rolling off of him. "Just be careful, my love."

"I will return to you in no more than one hour." He said before kissing me and getting out of bed to redress himself.

"'Til then, my love." he promised, walking out into the lake, and up to the Populaire.

* * *

ERIK POV

When I made my way out of the rubble that I had caused, the sunlight that seeped through the opened walls hurt my eyes. I guess it had been a while since I came up to the surface… It smelled of smoke and burnt hair. I wandered around the destroyed opera house with Christine on my mind. She was a goddess, no less than that. I had had many dreams about us doing what we did last night, but I never imagined it would become a reality. I walked around fallen columns and broken statues. Suddenly, I heard Raoul's voice, to my surprise. I quickly ducked behind a marble slab.

"Herman, Christine doesn't know what she's doing. He's got her… The damned Phantom has hypnotized my darling Christine once more." he said.

"Raoul, you should not hold a heavy grudge. Do NOT underestimate him either. You will end up getting killed in the end." the other man replied. The next thing I heard was the shuffling of feet and a gurgling noise. I peeked slowly around the chuck of marble to see what was happening.

Raoul had his hand tightly wrapped around Herman's throat. Raoul spoke to him through gritted teeth;

"He has the one woman I love down there! Do not tell me to stop trying to get Christine back! I will kill the Phantom before he can even get his hands on me!" Then he let go and Herman gasped and coughed, desperately trying to get air back into his lungs.

"He's probably down there…molesting her without a thought." muttered Raoul, turning away.

Once Herman retained enough air to stop coughing, he spoke to Raoul;

"Well, if you're so concerned, get a hunting party together to look for them."

Anger consumed me, and soon, I was planning on killing both of them right on the spot with my bare hands. After a few moments of silence, Raoul made up his mind.

"I think I will, Herman. Gather all the men up at the tavern tonight. We will find the Phantom and kill him slowly, and I will rescue Christine…I will have what is rightfully mine."

My anger soon turned to amusement; Raoul de Chagney trying to outsmart _me_? Again? Something heavy must have fallen onto his arrogant head last night.

As soon as they left, I headed back down under the surface. I walked through the lake once more and saw Christine putting her clothes back on and singing "Think of Me" quietly. Once she saw me, a huge smile spread across her porcelain face. She walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Erik," she sighed. I twirled my fingers in her luscious brown hair.

"Everything is perfect, as it should be. Could we just hide away down here forever?" she asked me as she laid her head on my chest.

"Christine, I hope you know that my every intention is to give you what you desire, but that request is one of the few I shall have to deny." I said carefully, being cautious of her reaction, whatever it may be.

She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes, full of confusion.

"What do you mean, my love?" she asked. I took a deep breath in.

"When I went to the surface, I saw Raoul talking to another man named Herman. They're planning on gathering a group of men to find us. Raoul wants to take you back and then…kill me, which means we must leave at once." I told her, kissing her head and moving towards the bedroom.

"They think I've hypnotized you." I added, packing up clothes into a suitcase.

"Well…where should we go?" she asked as she followed me and offered her help. "We could stay at Madame Giry's house!" she suggested.

"No." I replied quietly, "Once they come here and find that this place is completely empty, that is the very next place they will go, my darling. Madame Giry hid me once. They'll believe she would do it again." I finished stuffing the bags full of clothes and two canteens full of water and sat them next to the bed, while Christine with her gorgeous body stood in front of me.

"We shall go tonight before dark." I said as she caressed my face.

"Where will we stay?" she asked, her expression full of worry.

"My old friend Viktor has a cottage in the woods where we can stay a while until we figure out another plan." I answered.

She blinked and leaned in slowly to kiss me. I gripped her waist and pulled her close to me, kissing her in the process. I pulled back.

"Christine, please do not worry about this. I will protect you. No one will come between us, I promise you." I said, looking down into her eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." she said in reply, without hesitation. Her hands were still holding my face.

"Erik?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"May I…remove your mask?"

I exhaled deeply.

"It will only scare you away." I answered. "I finally have you, I don't want to lose you."

She laughed quietly.

"Erik, it does not bother me in the slightest. I love all of you. You could never change that."

She gently removed the mask and set it on the bed. I swallowed and blinked, waiting for her to leave me. Then, she leaned up and kissed my deformed half ever so slightly. When she came back down, she smiled at me. I surprised myself by smiling back at her.

"Tonight?" she asked.

"Tonight."

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. Please review! PLEASE!

Ashlack


	3. UPDATE

Dear readers,

This post is to inform all of you that I have not given up on this story. I am super busy with school, but I am working at it. The story is finished in my journal. I just have to type up and edit the chapters. Thanks so much for reading. Please review!

Thanks

Ashlack


End file.
